Bates Motel: There's No Place Like Home
"There's No Place Like Home" is the seventh episode of season four of the psychological thriller series Bates Motel, and the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Nestor Carbonell with a script written by Philip Buiser. It first aired on A&E on Monday, April 25th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Norman Bates learns about the marriage between his mother and Sheriff Romero and plans to get himself out of Pineview. Dylan Massett continues to learn more disturbing information about Emma's mother, Audrey Ellis, and suspects the worst. Alex Romero concludes his dealings with Rebecca Hamilton and buys a large-screen TV for Norma. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Scott Kosar - Producer * Erica Lipez - Producer * Christopher Nelson - Producer * Tim Southam - Producer * Jamie Kaye Wheeler - Producer * Tom Szentgyorgyi - Consulting producer * Justis Greene - Producer * Steve Kornacki - Executive producer * Alyson Evans - Executive producer * Vera Farmiga - Executive producer * Tucker Gates - Executive producer * Kerry Ehrin - Executive producer * Carlton Cuse - Executive producer * Cory Bird - Co-producer * Heather Meehan - Co-producer * Pete Whyte - Associate producer * Mark Wolper - Consulting producer * Roy Lee - Consulting producer * John Powers Middleton - Consulting producer Notes & Trivia * Bates Motel was developed for television by Carlton Cuse & Kerry Ehrin and Anthony Cipriano. * This series is based on characters from the novel Psycho by Robert Bloch, and as portrayed in the theatrical film Psycho. * This episode is rated TV-14. It contains violence and strong language. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the Universal Channel on May 17th, 2016. * This episode had a viewership of 1.345 million people, which is up by .019 from the previous episode. It scored .49% in the 18-49 age demographic. * This is the second episode of Bates Motel directed by Nestor Carbonell, who also plays Alex Romero on the series. He previously directed the season three episode, "The Deal". * This is the second episode of Bates Motel written by Philip Buiser, who is one of the regular staff writers and story editors on the series. He previously wrote "The Last Supper" in season three. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a famous line of dialogue from the 1939 MGM classic film The Wizard of Oz. In the film, Dorothy Gale clicks the heels of her magic shoes and repeatedly chants, "There's no place at home", until she leaves the land of Oz and awakens in her bed in her sepia-filtered world of Kansas. In this episode, Norman Bates also gets to go home, but he doesn't need any stinkin' magic shoes to do it. * Numerous references are made to Audrey Decody in this episode; also known as Audrey Ellis. Audrey was the mother of Emma Decody. She was murdered by Norman Bates while in "mother" mode in "A Danger to Himself and Others". Dylan Massett found the letter written by Emma's mom in "The Vault". * The papier-mâché model that Norman Bates constructs is in the likeness of his former dog, Juno. Juno was killed in the eighth episode of season one, "A Boy and His Dog". With some training from Will Decody, Norman had Juno stuffed and keeps him in his room. * One of the DVDs that Alex Romero holds up is the 1949 film The Third Man. The movie was directed by Carol Reed and stars Joseph Cotten, Alida Valli, Orson Welles, and Trevor Howard. Appearances * This is the thirty-seventh appearance of Norman Bates. * This is the thirty-seventh appearance of Norma Bates. * This is the thirty-sixth appearance of Dylan Massett. * This is the thirty-sixth appearance of Emma Decody. She appeared last in "Refraction". * This is the thirty-seventh appearance of Alex Romero. * This is the fourth appearance of Julian Howe. He appeared last in "Refraction". * This is the fifth appearance of Rebecca Hamilton. * This is the fifth appearance of Doctor Gregg Edwards. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2016/Episodes